Kid Brother's Best Friend
by stridersedreamer
Summary: Birthday drabble for Ava about how Bro kinda wants John who totally wants Bro and the insistent little brat should kiss and make up with his best friend, not his best friend's brother. Happy birthday.


_**Happy birthday, Ava. You love Bro/John, and here's my attempt at a head canon. I can add to this if you ever want me to and I love you so much. Happy birthday, and thank you for being in my life. **_

* * *

Bro Strider was certain of two things. One was that his kid brother had a ridiculous crush on his best friend. The other was that the kid his brother had the crush on definitely wasn't returning the feelings.

(A third would be that his kid brother's best friend was damn attractive and the kid definitely had a crush, but it wasn't on Dave. Nah, Egbert wanted _him_, the older brother. Stupidly cliche, huh.)

Bro Strider decided to let it go whatever way it went. Dave and John were both adults, and he wanted no part in any of the bullshit complications that would happen to arrive.

* * *

John Egbert wasn't as naive and gullible as people thought him to be, almost pretty sharp on the uptake. And it was clear, clear as day, that Dave had some kind of crush on him. It was evident, even now, as Dave and he played video games, the other boy running his mouth about something or other, elbow occasionally nudging with his and the smile playing on Dave's lips.

It hurt John, sometimes, to know that he couldn't return the feelings to his one and only best friend. That he had to stress his sexual orientation, not that he really even knew what he was, so that Dave wouldn't get led on.

What was confusing most to John was that he had to mask the flutters in his stomach whenever a certain older blond walked into the room, often shirtless, heavy Texan twang in his tone as he asked about John and Dave making out and then stared in their direction.

Those damn sunglasses didn't help, but John always had the feeling that Bro was looking right at him, expression blank but the stare behind those shades - intense.

It left him reeling and he usually had to grab his stuff and get up and leave shortly after because he was a mix of turned on and breathless, and not something he could just be around Dave without his best friend realizing something was up.

* * *

Bro had been on the computer out in the living room when he heard the scuffle, Dave's voice thick with hurt and shaking, John's voice loud yet earnest, and then the door opening only to slam shut.

He supposed it'd been a long time coming. His kid brother wasn't the best with his feelings, and how to express an unrequited love that had lasted years without making an idiot of himself, Dave probably didn't know much about that.

Bro realized he was paying more attention to the noise in the hallway across from Dave's room instead of his website, and let go of his mouse, curiosity getting the better of him.

(And concern, in some stupid shitty way that he didn't really know how to express himself. Striders had a thing with expression - they sucked with it.)

Bro pushed back his seat, wondering if he should grab Lil Cal and flash step into the hallway, maybe it'd lighten the air, when John came into view, eyes red behind those cute little glasses, buck teeth biting into his lower lip.

All thoughts of Lil Cal fled Bro's mind at the torn up expression on the kid's face. Well, he was an adult now, but still 15 years younger and anyone 15 years younger and best friends with his little brother was gonna be a kid to him.

"I think he hates me," John mumbled, and it took a moment for Bro to realize that Egbert was addressing him.

"Nah, he'll get over it." Bro replied dryly, turning his attention back to the computer screen and resisting the side of his mind urging him to take advantage of the vulnerable kid (adult, he was an adult now) with the cute face and plush lookin' rump, and Dave probably needed some brotherly guidance and he probably should grab Lil Cal and man fuck it, Dave can take care of himself-

"He kissed me." John said, in a soft shaking voice. Bro blinked at that, not entirely sure how to react. How daft was Dave, really, to not have known in the last 5 years that Egbert, the object of his affections, didn't really return his feelings. Bro needed to knock some sense into him.

"Well, was he at least a good kisser?" Bro couldn't find it in him to ignore the kid, and just stop replying. He probably should've done exactly that, because to anyone who wasn't in love with John, aka Dave, it was pretty obvious the kid had a crush on him.

And he couldn't help the part of him that wanted to egg the kid on until Egbert was in his lap, those pretty lips parted eliciting the softest, most desperate gasps-

"I didn't kiss back, Mr. Strider."

The imagery in Bro's mind dissipated at the term 'mister', wrinkling his nose despite himself as he turned around in his chair to raise his eyebrow at the other.

He didn't actually remember the last time he and Egbert had properly talked aside from 'is Dave here?' 'yeah in his room go right in', and he was usually either lounging on the couch or grabbing a beer and wow did he hate being called 'Mr. Strider'.

"Call me Bro." Bro stated, trying to keep the disdain from his tone, meeting John's gaze through his shades. John was staring right back into his eyes, and Bro was filled with the sudden urge to get to his feet so that the kid would be looking up at him.

Or get John to his knees between his legs and he wouldn't have to get up at all.

"That's not your...real name, is it?" There was still some tones of distress in John's voice, but it was softening, relaxing. Which was probably bad and this was where Bro told John to go back into Dave's room to kiss and make up.

(Something, anything other than fantasizing Egbert's moans and-)

"Nah, it ain't. Might as well be, though." Bro didn't tear his gaze away from John's own, wondering if he could will the other to his knees without saying anything. That'd be pretty cool. Or he could flash step John to his knees and get back into his chair and probably take off his pants all before John would realize.

John wouldn't object, of course, Bro had caught all the stares filled with longing and yearning and he couldn't help but wonder if the kid was sexually lusting for him, or wanted something more.

He could never really tell when someone wanted more. Sex was what he was best at.

"So?" John took a step closer, and Bro couldn't help but associate it to his thoughts willing the boy closer, on his knees. Of course, if Egbert objected, he'd just have to grab a beer and watch some porn. Wasn't gonna push the kid to do anything he didn't want to.

"So what." Bro raised an eyebrow, tone flat.

"What's your real name?" John took another step closer, head cocking to the side cutely and tongue running over his lips to dampen them.

Yeah, the kid definitely wanted to suck his dick.

"None of your business." John had really blue eyes. He wondered what the kid would say if he saw his own amber eyes. Gasp in surprise, maybe.

God did Bro want to hear John gasp.

"C'mon, humor me. I won't make fun of it." John was closer now, and Bro was still rooted to his seat, tilting his head back a bit to hold the gaze he had with his _kid brother's best friend._

"I don't care what you think about it. I'm not even sure Dave knows my name."

"So? It'll be our secret." This was when John lifted up his hand, breaking eye contact as he kind of rubbed at his still wet eyes under his glasses.

Bro's stomach did something and the thought, 'god he's cute', ran through his mind before he could properly gather himself.

Oh god, no. The kid had to leave before he did something they'd both probably regret.

"Our secret." Bro echoed, monotone as ever. John looked back at him, adjusting his frame in a thoroughly geeky manner and lips quirking upwards in what seemed like a playful smile.

John was just short of between his legs, and Bro had to stop himself from grabbing the kids wrist and pulling him onto his lap.

That could be their secret too.

"C'mon, tell me. It'd cheer me up loads."

"What makes you think I want to cheer you up?" Bro's reply was was quick, biting, sharp and John flushed immediately, a flash of hurt in his eyes. Bro felt guilt and before the kid could reply with something obviously childish and defensive, he added, "Sure, I'll tell you. For a price."

It was good to know that they were both on the same page when John maneuvered into his lap and hooked his arms around Bro's neck, lips pressing to his own and their glasses knocking. It was clumsy, quick, and Bro returned it expertly, wrapping one arm around John's waist and pulling the other flush against him, reflexively bucking his hips up against John's.

Egbert gasped into his mouth and Bro smirked, almost wanting to groan in response. Of course, he wouldn't give the kid that satisfaction, and when Egbert pulled back for air, gasping a little, and cheeks tinged red, Bro couldn't help but think 'wow he's cute' over again.

John's glasses were askew, and Bro was glad that his own weren't. Until John reached up, first cupping his cheek in a fond way that left Bro feeling uncertain, for once in his life. And then the kid reached up to grasp at his frames and Bro's hand came up swiftly, gripping firmly at John's wrist.

"No." He breathed, wanting to kick himself for sounding out of breath when he really wasn't. But John was so close, and those eyes were so blue and there was something exciting, almost sinful, about making out with your little brother's best friend while your little brother was pining in the room next to you.

"Please," John whispered, leaning in again and pressing his own hips down a bit, trying to grind against him.

Which was really hot in a weird kind of cute way.

"M'name's Dirk. Price for eyes is a lot higher than just a kiss, kid."

A pause, as the implication of Dirk's words registered in John's mind before the kid grinned again, shaking his head.

"Then I'll just have to pay it, won't I?"

Dirk's hand loosened as he saw the sincerity in John's bright blue gaze, and sighed under his breath, dropping his hand and letting the other take off his shades.

John's pretty little lips parted in surprise, intaking breath as those eyes widened.

"Wow."

"We should move into my bedroom if you're gonna suck my dick, kid." Dirk stated, eyebrow raising as John's blue eyes flitted between his own amber ones.

"Wha..?" And then John turned so red that Dirk couldn't help but wonder if Egbert was gonna pass out right then and there from all the blood rushing to his head.

"Price of my eyes, unless you wanna go right here. It'd be bad if Dave saw though, not sure how you'd explain that."

John let out a squeak then, and Dirk wanted to laugh, loudly.

(Loud enough for Dave to come outside and ask what was happening and then things would get interesting and god did Bro love it when things got interesting)

"I-uh-I-"

"Get outta here, kid. Go home and think over how you're gonna make up with my kid brother and I'll take a raincheck." Dirk took his glasses back, slipping them on and gently pushing John until the other got to his feet, a little shaky and still flushed.

"Mr. Strider, I-uh-"

"It's Dirk, kid. Now go." Dirk turned his chair to face the computer again, clicking idly so that John would leave.

Silence and then footsteps, the sound of the door unlocking and opening, and then, so soft that he almost didn't catch it,

"Good night, Dirk."

The door closed, and hearing his name on someone's lips that weren't his own for the first time in years, left Dirk feeling a way he hadn't felt in years.

In trouble.

* * *

_**Happy Birthday, Ava. I hope you liked it.**_

_**I love you so, so much.**_


End file.
